crimsonimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
House Shadowstorm
House Shadowstorm is a long standing House of great honor and tradition. Once a semi-noble House of Quel'thalas; House Shadowstorm was highly prized for it's combat and strategical abilities, making it a House of War. A good potion of the House were also invested into the Light, many of them taking up the profession of Paladins and rigerously training in order to improve themselves. The face of the modern House Shadowstorm has changed since the old days of the Light. House Shadowstorm still has the same values of conflict but due to the drastic loss of life which the Shadowstorm House faced during the War with the Scourge; many of the key Shadowstorm family members were captured and turned into the Lich King's Death Knights. When they broke free from captivity; many Shadowstorms waved the banner of the House under this new facade which is what the Shadowstorm family is known for today. The Shadowstorm family has little domestic influence over Tyr's Hand or the Crimson Imperium as a whole for that matter but this is something that does not act in the best intrests of the House. Instead the Shadowstorm family have complete and total dominance over the Crimson Imperium's Military. Using what made their House great to turn the Imperium into a well oiled fighting machine. 'Internal Ranks and Titles' There are three Senior ranks of House Shadowstorm that show the devotion and might of a family member and three Lesser ranks to show those that have been accepted by the House. The Shadowstorms take their ranks seriously and do not give out advancement lightly. Senior Titles: *'Archmaster - '''This is simply the head of the House. Currently this is held by Akechi Shadowstorm. A highly respected title within the House, every member knows that the Archmaster's word is final. *'Harbinger''' - A very trusted individual of the House that works very closely with the Archmaster. Usually the voice that is heard when the Archmaster has other important matters to attend too. This is a position that many would like to achieve. *'Kensai '- When a family member of House Shadowstorm has reached a well respected level of combat ability and has achieved a somewhat 'famous' status due to this. Then they shall recieve the rank of Kensai. Lower Titles: *'Naginata' - A respected member of the family that has shown dedication and a well-deserved ability to fight. *'Retainer' - A family member that has shown dedication to the Shadowstorm cause. *'Yari' - A new member to the family that has not established their worth but is allowed to mention themselves as part of House Shadowstorm Expelled from House Shadowstorm It is possible on a rare occasion for a member of House Shadowstorm to be expelled from the House and striped of all priveledges. This is the greatest form of dishonor and can only be taken back by one of two ways: *Redemption of Words: The expelled has expressed that they understand what they did was wrong and have found a way to applease the Archmaster. If the Archmaster agrees then the Expelled may be welcomed back to the House without any negative feelings. *Bloodied Blade: The Expelled may ask to battle a Kensai. If the Kensai agrees then combat will commence. If the Expelled is victorious then they are welcomed back into the House without any negative feelings. If the Kensai is victorious then they demand one thing from the Expelled and they are not allowed to refuse under penalty of further harm or perhaps death.